


Change

by Pugpudge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugpudge/pseuds/Pugpudge
Summary: (AU whatever thingy that i thought of based off of Galra/Alien!Keith and may or may not got a lil inspiration off of Zootopia lololol)
Voltron goes on a mission on a Galra ship.  Keith gets shot which makes him go crazy and Lance has to see it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DID SOMEONE SAY KLANGST???  
> NO?? ?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Btw I use they/them pronouns for Pidge in this, just letting ya know.

"Lance," the red paladin snarls, baring his knife sharp canine teeth. He scratches at the floor, marking its surface with his elongated nails subbing as claws. "Lance..." the paladin calls of his partner, his voice breathing out the name. The blue paladin moves to comfort him, but his companion growls. Lance retreats his hand, stepping away from the man.

"Keith, what's going on?" Lance tries to go back to his partner, but Keith scrambles away, backing up against the wall. He claws at the ground, snarling and growling whilst pulling at his hair. His eyes are clenched shut.

"Don't," Keith hisses, shaking his head. "Don't come near me." The other stands still, his hands clutching at his own shirt. Lance just watches his lover. He watches as Keith snarls and hisses, clawing at the ground and griping his hair. Lance can physically feel his heart. It aches looking at his lover in this condition.

Lance knew bringing Keith along was a bad choice. He knew it from the very beginning. Before this mission, Keith had been showing signs of his Galra side; Lance has seen it. He's seen it when he woke up at 4 am to the sound of Keith growling in the corner of the room, his lavender ears twitching. Lance has seen Keith change in the middle of their playful bantering. But no one wanted to listen to Lance. Everyone else on the team said that Keith would be fine. Shiro had stated that Keith would be strong enough to handle it - but now look at where they are.

Keith should've known he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back. He should've known that going onto the alien infected ship would bring him over the edge. And as he's there, clawing and growling, hissing and aching in pain, he regrets not showing enough affection to Lance. 

He trembles, pulling at his hair and trying his god damn hardest to hold back the change happening to him. The pain in his neck where he had been shot is unbearable now. He claws at the spot, cutting himself in the process. He can feel the blood trickle down his neck and onto his uniform. He feels a sharp, excruciating pain in his head and in an instant, his eyes flash open.

Lance takes another step back away from the unfamiliar creature in front of him. His heart beats fast and hard as he stares into Keith's glowing yellow eyes.

Keith has completely changed.

"Lance," His voice is different. Its low and raspy, but loud and shakes Lance to his core.

"Lance..." Keith's hands grip at the ground, his claws somehow managing to puncture the hard floor. The blue paladin clutches at his chest, his heart painfully hurt. Lance doesn't move, he just stares at the man he loves; or the last of him.

"Leave, Lance." Keith growls, his long ears twitching. Lance disobeys, stunned and scared. He doesn't know what to do. He does not want to leave his lover.

Lance snaps out of trace completely when Keith suddenly lunges towards him, claws threatening to scar his face. Lance jumps back almost tripping over his feet in order to get away. "Listen to me, Lance!" Keith spats, his eyes glowing bright yellow. 

"Leave Lance. Leave now!" He twitches his ears and falls on all fours. He arches his back, veins popping out of his neck.

"Keith, Lance!" The blue paladin hears Shiro calling them. He can hear the rest of his team running as the sound of their feet echo in his ears. 

"What are you guys doing lets get-" Hunk is stopped in the middle of his sentence when Keith lunges towards the members. Hunk yelps and jumps back, hiding behind Shiro. Pidge looks at Lance, questions all over their face. 

Keith growls and attempts to go after Pidge, twirling around and sprinting towards them. Pidge narrowly avoids the attack and rushes out, running towards the opening that leads to the hall. They grab Lance mid sprint, dragging him along.

Lance has zero time to react before Hunk grabs him by the waist and flings him over his shoulder. In the blur of the moment, all Lance sees his Shiro dodging the savage Keith, avoiding all weapons to protect himself. 

Hunk slides past Pidge as they're typing away on the computer. Lance glances at them and realizes what they're trying to do.

"Shiro, come on!" they call to the leader, a finger hovering over a key on their keyboard. Lance is squirming as he tries to release himself of Hunks grip. "Pidge, what are you doing?!"

"Press it Pidge!" Shiro yells. The aforementioned paladin obeys and taps the key on their keyboard. Lance starts yelling protests as he watches the door closing in on the opening. Shiro takes one last dodge from Keith and slides past the doors narrow opening. As if on command they slam shut.

Hunk finally lets Lance go and the blue paladin falls to the ground. He quickly rushes towards the window on the door that looks into the space that Keith is stuck in. He slams his fist on the wall, tears threatening to pour. 

"What are you doing?!" He yells. "We can't just leave him here!"

"We're not going to leave him here," Shiro says and rests a hand on Lance's shoulder which is soon forcefully shoved away.

"Then what are you going to do, huh?! We can't stay here any longer or else we'll get caught too!" Tears roll down Lance's cheeks. He knows he shouldn't be yelling like this. He knows he should trust Shiro and whatever plan Lance hopes he has. But he can't help it. 

Lance stares through the window, watching Keith pace back and forth. He chokes on a sob and slowly falls down to the floor, punching the door. He clenches his fists and shakes, the wave of tears hitting him like a storm. 

"Keith..."

**Author's Note:**

> Lolololol thanks for reading!  
> ლ(╹◡╹ლ)
> 
> I know it was short but it was just something I came up with during class so yea


End file.
